Dream On
by RavenMore
Summary: Un karaoke, una cancion, un sueño, una realidad. Como cambiaran en unos minutos las cosas entre Athena y Kensou? AU. One shot con songfic incluido de Aerosmith.


Disclaimer: Antes de empezar este fic, ya saben, y si no se los digo, que los personajes son de SNK Playmore, y la cancion de "Dream On" es de Steven Tyler, vocalista de Aerosmith. Y durante la cancion pongo que personaje canta, para que se lo imaginen.

* * *

Por fin, por fin... era viernes, ya todos los jovenes de la Universidad de SouthTown ya habian salido huyendo de alli, en cuanto toco el timbre de salida, para ir rumbo a sus respectivos cuartos, solo para darle vuelo a sus utiles hasta donde alcanzara la mano e ir rumbo hacia el bar Pao Pao Cafe, el mas cercano a las inmediaciones del campus.

Fueron llegando, cada quien, ya fuera solo o con sus cuates, ya saben, Kyo, Benimaru, Shingo; K', Kula, Whip; Ash, Betty, Shen, DuoLon; Los Bogard, Mai, Mary, Joe; Ryo, King, Yuri, Robert, etc, etc, etc.

Y mientras estaba el ambiente ameno, con Iori tocando la guitarra, mientras todos aplaudian, bueno, casi todos (es obvio saber quien no aplaudia), en una esquina del bar, tomando un simple vaso con agua, se encontraba un individuo. A simple vista uno creeria que era Rock Howard, quien siempre era muy reservado con todos, sin embargo, no era asi, ya que el se habia quedado castigado por llenar de huevos podridos el locker de uno de los profesores... del de su padre, Geese Howard.

Entonces, quien estaba alli? La curiosidad mato al gato... no, al vago... no, a Terry, quien fue a ese rincon a ver quien estaba alli.

-Hey... Kensou? Que estas haciendo aqui?

-Que piensas que se viene a hacer aqui, respondio con desgano en su voz.

-Si, ya lo se, esto es un bar, no, digo, que por que estas tan apartado? Nunca te habia visto tan mal.

-Ah, viejo, no se que hacer.

-De que te refieres?

Kensou no dice nada, solo dirige la mirada hacia donde estaba una chica de cabello morado, mientras platicaba con sus amigas Hinako y Malin. Al ver a Athena, el castaño lanzo un suspiro.

-Es ella verdad? Pregunta el rubio, entendiendo por completo lo que ocurria con el chico mientras esbozaba una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa.

-Q... Qu... Que? De que estas hablando?!

-Tranquilo viejo, no le voy a decir a nadie, menos cuando ya media universidad lo sabe.

-QUE...!?

-Lo que si te puedo decir, es que le digas lo que sientes pronto, antes de que sea tarde.

Un silencio hubo entre ambos individuos como por un minuto, que fue interrumpido por un ligeramente ebrio Andy:

-Hermanooooooote, mira, trajeron un karaoke.

-Ah, no puede ser, Mai te embriago otra vez... bueno, piensa lo que dije, le dice a Kensou mientras se aleja.

El chico se queda pensando en las palabras del tipo de la gorra, y recuerda lo que dijo su hermano menor.

"Un ka.. un ka... karaoke! Eso es! Podre decirle todo!" Decia Kensou en sus pensamientos, acercandose animado al grupo que se hizo en torno al lugar.

-Y bien, quien quiere cantar? Decia Iori por el microfono. Que te parece tu, Kusanagi, con tu voz de borracho aguardientoso, tal como tu padre?, lo cual fue seguido por una risa generalizada en el bar.

-Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso, respondio Kyo.

-No? Ok, entonces, quien: K'? Crimson? Bogard?

Nadie se animaba a acercarse, por el obvio miedo a la vergüenza, y el silencio duro un momento hasta que se oyo una voz firme:

-Yo lo hare.

Todos se voltearon a ver a la parte de atras a ver quien dijo eso. Era Kensou, quien iba avanzando hacia el escenario.

-Que? El chico va a cantar? Pregunto un poco confundido Clark.

-Cuanto a que canta una de Barney o algo asi? Respondio Ralf.

-Es una apuesta?

-Claro, 10 dolares, como siempre.

-Ya dijiste, contesto el tipo de las gafas.

-Que va a cantar quien? Pregunto Hinako a Malin, ya que no habia visto la escena al estar trayendo unas botanas.

-Si, lo que oiste, creo que ahora si, respondió Malin en un susurro.

-Athena, tu que... Athena? Athena?

Athena no escuchaba a nadie, solo veia desconcertada como Kensou se acercaba a la plataforma, asi que decidio usar sus poderes para poder tener una comunicacion telepatica con su amigo.

"Que estas haciendo?" Le preguntaba ella.

"En un momento lo veras" le respondio mientras se acercaba a elegir la cancion que queria.

La incertidumbre reino en el lugar por un momento, hasta que Kensou hallo la cancion que queria, y al momento de empezar a sonar el exito de los 70's que puso, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, no creian que el se supiera este tipo de canciones.

-Creo que me debes 10 dolares, dijo Clark con una sonrisa.

Ralf solo gruño mientras le daba el dinero a su compadre y camarada.

"Y porque esta cancion? Para quien es o que?" Preguntaba insistentemente Athena, de nuevo por via telepatica.

"Esta cancion... te la dedico a ti, mi querida Athena", Respondio Kensou.

"Que..." no pudo decir mas ella, ya que estaba iniciando la cancion.

* * *

DREAM ON

Autor: Steven Tyler

Link Youtube: watch?v=ArsBwq-nwPw

* * *

**Kensou: Every time when I look in the mirror**

**All these lines on my face getting clearer**

**The past is gone**

**It went by, like dusk to dawn**

**Isn't that the way**

**Everybody's got the dues in life to pay**

* * *

"Es... para... mi?" Pregunto Athena.

"Por supuesto" Respondio el chico.

"Puedo cantar contigo?" Pregunto la pelimorada.

"Claro... ven aqui" Dijo el castaño, y en un instante, con sus poderes psiquicos, ella aparece en la plataforma, tomando un segundo microfono.

* * *

_Athena: I know nobody knows_

_Where it comes and where it goes_

_I know it's everybody sin_

_You got to lose to know how to win_

* * *

_Athena: Half my life_

_Is books, written pages_

_Live and learn from fools and From sages_

_You know it's true, oh_

_All these feelings come back to you_

* * *

_**A&K: Sing with me, sing for the years**_

_**Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears**_

**Kensou: Sing with me, just for today**

_**A&K: Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away**_

* * *

Todos en el bar observaban atentos la sincronia entre los dos jovenes, los sentimientos desatados en ese momento, y aplaudieron en ese intervalo, mientras ambos volvian a cantar.

* * *

_**A&K: Sing with me, sing for the years**_

_**Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears**_

**Kensou: Sing with me, just for today**

_**A&K: Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away**_

* * *

**Kensou: Dream on**

**Dream on**

**Dream on**

**Dream until your dreams come true**

_Athena: Dream on_

_Dream on_

_Dream on_

_Dream until your dreams come true_

**Kensou: Dream on**

_Athena: Dream on_

**Kensou: Dream on**

_Athena: Dream on_

**_A&K: Dream on_**

**_Dream on_**

**_Dream on_**

**_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!_**

* * *

En ese momento, el de mayor clímax de la cancion, los vidrios del bar, las botellas y las copas estuvieron a punto de tronar, y si hubieran durado 2 segundos mas, los vidrios se hubieran empezado a quebrar. Sin embargo, esto no importo ni a la gente que estaba en el bar, quien estaba extasiada empezando a levantar los brazos para los ultimos coros, ni a Athena ni a Kensou, quienes se estaban revelando mutuamente todos sus sentimientos y estaban aceptando los del otro.

* * *

**_A&K: Sing with me, sing for the years_**

**_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears_**

**Kensou: Sing with me, just for today**

**Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away**

_Athena: Sing with me, sing for the years_

_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears_

**_A&K: Sing with me, just for today_**

**_Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away_**

* * *

Al terminar la cancion, todos empezaron a aplaudir y a lanzar chiflidos, complementado con el hecho de que Athena tomo a Kensou por la camiseta y le dio un largo beso que fue muy bien correspondido por el.

Al terminar ese beso, que fue mejor que cualquiera de los sueños que hubiera tenido el chico, abrazo a su amada mientras iban bajando del escenario y le susurro estas palabras:

-Te amo Athena, siempre he soñado contigo.

-Ya... no sueñes mas... vive conmigo la realidad.

* * *

Bien, que les parecio? Tenia ganas de hacer un songfic de Aerosmith, pero como la de I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing esta mas que choteada, preferi hacerlo con esto, mostrar como los sueños se pueden hacer realidad.

Saludos a todos, luego nos vemos.


End file.
